User talk:RafaelMoutaCP
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Rafael Mouta Ferreira! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Apj26 (Talk) 22:16, April 15, 2012 Operation Puffle Club Penguin Insiders is a fan made Club Penguin cheats blog. It is not an official Club Penguin or Disney website. So we can't assume that everything on the website is real. -- 21:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :) I got it from: http://www.whatdoestheinternetthink.net/ Starpuffle00- Epic mage (talk) 19:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Similarities Oh really? And what items do you wear on CP? Plus, that image is old, I need to update it. But thanks for mentioning that anyway! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) Over and Out (talk) 20:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:23, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:15, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here is your custom:, its not too good because it is my first time making puffle customs. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 13:14, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the Best Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:40, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:02, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Maccy1949 (For becoming The Funniest User) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:27, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:11, May 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:Me as a chat mod for a week next week Hi Rafael, First of all, early happy birthday! :) Here's a cake/pie that you can have! Cake.png PIE.jpg About your request, i am sorry, but user rights aren't a game nor a gift, so i'm afraid that won't be able to give you chatmod privileges simply because it's your birthday. Butstill, i hope you'll an enjoyable birthday :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:03, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Birthday Icon Hello Rafael. I apologize if this message was somehow late. Anyways, I unusually accept custom requests but since it's your birthday, I thought of doing it. After all, it's your birthday right? Just reply to this message and tell me precisely the correct penguin items. Please be specific and the details you want. Do you want a custom penguin, profile icon, or what else? [[User:Phineas99cp|'I'm going to' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| be a hero ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| like ]] June 1st, 2014 Custom Hello Rafael. Here is your custom! I made 2 customs; 1 without the Maracas and the Party Hat and another custom with every item except the Red Lei. I couldn't add the lei because it was too hard, but hopefully you understand. Also, my customs are not that great, but I am a rookie at this :P. RafaelMoutaCustomPenguinOfficialMadeByPhineas99.png RafaelMoutaCustomPenguinOfficialMadeByPhineas99WithoutPartyHat.png Happy (Almost) Birthday! :D [[User:Phineas99cp|'I'm going to' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| be a hero ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| like ]] June 3, 2014 Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Custom Hi Rafael, Here's your custom: I hope you like it =] [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 01:39, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sonic/Megaman RP The Sonic/Megaman Rp has started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:418749. JOIN NOW! User:Kanpo1 13:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Membership Contest You won! Please come on chat ASAP so i can tell you the code. Bangarang. 17:23, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Award Message here. Ecpg (talk) 18:54, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Here it is your custom award soon the game HoildaysIggyContest Hey ! Christmas is fast approaching and to get in the festive spirit, i'm hosting a Iggy Contest find out more by clicking this link http://goo.gl/fEoHRj but hurry submissions only last until 18th Dec Happy Hoildays! :D -Starry May your Dreams be Wide 14:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:57, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Thanks for letting me know about the party Thanks and I love the party. 10 Anniversary is cool and everything but the items are not old. I have genuine 2006 items. So you see its not fair. Thanks and later man. Science 19:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas from the Wiki Chat Gang! Merry Christmas, Rafael Mouta! Have a safe and happy holidays and a brand new, exciting year! With love, from CustardTheFreeBird, Apj26, Miss Sanrio, Lord, Sharkrulez, Ecpg, RiyitaCP, WikiaFrog, BillyTheMinion, Darien, Jeserator, Jon, and many, MANY more! BillyTheMinion (talk) 22:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hi :) Congratulations on winning the Most Popular User of the Year award! You can view the results here. Congratulations! 01:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Hoi is that a sans penguin on ur profile? ~"Skittleflake" 17:05, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:42, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:11, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:17, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 19:09, December 23, 2017 (UTC)